


The Atom is a Voyeur (feat. Wonder Woman)

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Series: Gotham Taboo [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Power Girl (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: The Atom uses his shrinking powers to sneak a peak at Wonder Woman in the shower. He sees far more than he planned.





	The Atom is a Voyeur (feat. Wonder Woman)

“Jesus, what’s taking her so long?” Raymond Palmer said to himself. “I’ve been reading the back of this shampoo bottle for hours!” A monolith of flowery words towered before him, etched upon a clear bottle, half filled with translucent green liquid. The text described the effectiveness the product had at bringing out the inner beauty and power of the woman who used it. It sounded mystical in its properties and applications. Just below that was an even longer block of text detailing all the man-made chemicals in it.

Raymond Palmer was seated behind a shampoo bottle that rested on a shelf in a shower. To understand how he accomplished that, it’s important to know his alter ego: The Atom. Through fantastical tech, currently housed on his belt and activated via thought, Raymond was able to shrink himself down to sub-atomic sizes. For his purposes in the shower, he settled for an inch tall. So, what were those purposes?

Months prior, Ray was fighting alongside his comrades of the Justice League. In the heat of battle, he was needed to help defuse a devastating alien bomb. There was no way he could reach the bomb in time on his own, so Wonder Woman volunteered to help. “I need both my hands to fight,” she told him. With no pockets on her corset and skirt, she had no choice but to tuck him securely between her breasts. Once he shrunk down considerably.

Ever since that day, Ray had thought of nothing else but those big, caramel, breasts he got to spend three glorious minutes between. They had become his obsession. _She_ had become his obsession. He knew he had to see them again, to see more of her. After several failed attempts to talk to her, as she was often being called away on a mission, and convincing himself he wasn’t good enough to date her anyway – let alone get her into bed – he opted for option B.

Ray had always had a voyeuristic side to him. Though the story of his creation of the shrinking tech was told many times, he never told them the truth. The truth being he created the tech so he could sneak into locker rooms and spy on women changing – and hopefully more. He wasn’t proud of it. It wasn’t the kind of thing one brags about. However, he justified his fetish by saving the world and fighting crime. _I’ve done a lot of good this week_, he’d tell himself. _I deserve my reward_.

He was about to give up hope of catching Wonder Woman entering the shower when he heard the door to her bedroom slide open. Many leaguers had homes off the Watchtower, and Wonder Woman had several. When he confirmed she would be staying on the Watchtower for a few days, he pulled the trigger. While he knew she was out, he shrunk down to sneak into her room. He changed his heights various times to make it across her bedroom, into her bathroom, and climb onto the shelf built into the shower wall. Ray even made sure to leave the bathroom and shower doors open so he could watch her in her bedroom.

Wonder Woman, or Diana as she preferred to be called while off duty, gracefully sauntered into her bedroom. Ray peered around the bottle to watch her. Her hair was thick and voluminous; a raven black curtain that flowed like a water fall to her shoulders and stopping between her shoulder blades. Facial features were intensely beautiful. Fierce eyes, high cheek bones, and a strong jawline. However, nothing stood out more for Ray than her lips.

There was no doubt he was obsessed with Diana’s breasts. It was his reason for his current position. However, her lips often gave him pause. One day, in the cafeteria, while Ray was watching Diana eat – more specifically watching her cleavage as she ate – Supergirl came down to sit with Diana. The cute teen offered her idol something Diana had never tried before: a Popsicle. Supergirl was happy to show Diana how to eat one, and Diana was a quick study. Ray figured he went roughly 30 seconds without breathing. All the focus and energy of his body went into pinpointing his gaze on her pillow-soft lips, parting to accept the phallic shaped dessert. Mimicking Supergirl, Diana slowly pushed the orange cream flavored ice cream in and out; the ice cream was also rotated left and right, corkscrewing into Diana. She had to occasionally stop to lick her lips clean of the accumulated cream. A droplet of melted ice cream reminded Ray of his true passion. It fell onto her right breast, catching his attention immediately. Little by little it slid along the curve of her expansive chest, until finally it disappeared into her cleavage. Ray immediately shrunk himself down so he could jerk off. There was no way he could wait.

Getting back on track, Wonder Woman was stunning. Her face had become the inspirational face of women everywhere. Her body, on the other hand, had become the masturbatory material for men, and women, everywhere. Long, strong, legs. High, firm, butt cheeks. Above all those, literally, were her two huge breasts. Ray had explored many bras in his life, and he figured Diana had to be somewhere between a large D and an F. _I got a large D for her_, he thought, laughing to himself.

Diana raised her arms and stretched, yawning from the exhausting mission. Her inspirational tits strained against her red and blue corset, trying to spill over the gold-trimmed edge. As if to tease him, Diana moved out of Ray’s line of sight. He only had a minimal view of her bedroom, just from the door to the edge of her bed. He thought it would be fine, until he saw her corset fly back into frame, without her in it. _Damn! I’m missing it!_

“Ugh, that battle lasted far too long,” Ray heard Diana say, out of sight. “The thrill of it all was splendid! However, my breasts have become quite sore. They yearn for a soothing massage.” _Okay, now I’m _really _missing it_. While Ray thought of a way to get down to spy on the bedroom, without being seen, and having a good angle, Diana narrated her touch. “Ahh, much better. To knead strongly my gifts from the goddess, to replace pain with _pleasure_. Such splendid relief.” Ray was paralyzed by surging arousal. Her moans helped paint a vivid picture for him.

“I look forward to my well-earned rest,” Diana commented. _Nooo_, Ray screamed internally. “But first, I must wash clean the accumulated filth of battle, and refresh my body, mind, and soul.” _Yesss_. Ray eagerly awaited to see what he assumed would be a fully nude Wonder Woman sway into the bathroom. _This is it_, sounded the excitement in his head, _I’m finally going to get to see Wonder Woman in the buff!_ What he got, however, was Wonder Woman in a bathrobe.

_What the hell? Why are you wearing a bathrobe? You’re alone in your room!_ _And who wears a bathrobe before showering? Ugh!_ It wasn’t even some short, satiny, number, either. It was a practically sized, fluffy white, robe. She had it closed enough to hide away her cleavage, and it reached well past her ass. Regardless of how her ample assets still curved against the fluff, it was still far less sexy than Ray wanted.

Ray rested his head in his hands as he watched Diana do her pre-bed bathroom routine. It’s honestly too boring to even list. Just imagine your typical routine, then imagine you’re Ray and you had been promised a nude Wonder Woman but was being denied. That’s where Ray was. When Diana finally turned toward the shower, he perked up. However, her only goal was to close the door – before she sat down on the toilet. The frosted glass of the shower prevented Ray from seeing anything. _Finally, something I’m happy I’m not witness to. _The glass didn’t stop him from hearing anything, though. _I hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me…_

The brief relief over, Diana was now moving toward a greater relief. No, not that; this isn’t that kind of story. The shower, remember? Ray’s eyes widened; watching the silhouette of Wonder Woman letting her robe slip off her shoulders and then be hung up on a hook. She was reaching for the door. He was reaching for his cock. The door pulled back. His mouth dried. The first hint of her naked hip revealed itself. Ray hid.

He panicked. Ray had a feeling she might be able to see him as she got in, so he dove back behind the shampoo bottle. He had come too far, though, and he wasn’t about to give up. So, to psych himself up, he watched Diana’s shape through the distorted lens of the translucent green shampoo in the clear bottle. It was like watching Cinemax soft core porn on a scrambled channel. The shapes were familiar, when you knew what to look for, but they were heavily warped. The water poured from the shower head, and Ray figured he’d build up his courage again as Diana waited for the water to heat up. Instead of doing that, Diana just…got into the shower. In that initial cold temperature.

“Ah!” she exclaimed with satisfaction. “Bracing! Like the waterfalls on Themyscira. It only misses the pounding pressure and the presence of my Amazonian sisters.” _I got some pounding pressure for…ah screw it, I need to focus_, Ray crudely thought but gave up on. All mental energy had to go toward getting himself to pull the trigger and watch Wonder Woman shower. So that’s exactly what he did. Slowly, but surely, Ray peeked himself around the edge of the bottle, bringing more and more of Diana into view until finally he saw her in all her glory.

Wonder Woman, Diana, Amazonian warrior princess from the lost island of Themyscara, and arguably the most beautiful woman in the world was revealed in all her glory, awash in the gradually warming waters. Waters rained upon her face, so their journey started there. Quick streams trickled down her prominent features. With her lips parted, some water rained upon her tongue, if not dripped there as the water trickled over her pouty pillows. Most dripped off her chin and jaw, or continued to run down, racing down her sleek neck. Her fingers followed with them, sliding gently down her throat and over her collarbone.

Breasts, where Ray spent most of his time looking, were gently caressed by the water and Diana’s familiar hands. Ray always assumed her corset had done a lot of lifting, especially given how heavy her jugs seemed. While there was no doubt it hugged her tits together and hoisted them higher, he was surprised at how much her assets did so on their own. Gravity held little sway over her great globes, which showed a scant amount of sag. Perhaps it was due to her super strength that kept her skin taunt. Perhaps it was the will of the Gods who sculpted her that she be this way. Ray didn’t know who to thank, he just knew he was thankful. At the center of either breast was a light-brown nipple. They made his mouth water.

Diana’s hands curved over her breasts. Like a magic trick, her nipples were soft at first, but when her hands passed over and revealed them again, they were erect. Hands cupped underneath her melons and lifted. The world-famous Wonder Woman’s breasts were lifted and hugged to her chest appreciatively. After demonstrating her breasts ripe fullness, her hands continued down.

Unsurprisingly, a woman with as much strength as Wonder Woman had considerable muscle definition. Though not enough to look at her and assume she was a body builder, there was no doubt she was strong – especially in her abdominals. Trickles of water careened down over and between her breasts. Running along her raised abs, the water traced over the subtle hills and valleys of her fitness. Her legs were the same, though Ray spent no time examining them. He’d seen them plenty already, thanks to Wonder Woman’s costume. He was there for the unseen treasures. Treasures like the one nestled above her thigh gap.

Wonder Woman had an expansive bush, though she kept it neat and very trim. The hairs were but a whisper in their length. A choice likely made to minimize chafing in her tight costume. Ray had spent many nights fantasizing about the reality he was witnessing. His fantasies didn’t compare. The Atom had to keep edging himself as he jerked off; he wanted the sensation to last longer. He couldn’t hold out forever, though. When Diana turned around, letting the water run down her muscular back, he was treated to the sight of her firm backside. High and tight; the kind of ass that could crack a walnut. Her super strength could likely accomplish more. Yet it still looked so soft and smooth, Ray had to stop himself from diving toward it. He was almost able to hold on a little longer, but Diana’s satisfied moan pushed him over the edge.

Turning back around, Diana reached for her body scrub and body wash bottle. Ray dove behind the shampoo again, not wanting to risk being spotted. After hearing the bottle open, squirt, close, and be rested back on the shelf, he felt confident in peaking again.

Diana began to wash herself, starting at her neck and working down. A fine lather was formed along her body, covering up the tan of her skin and replacing it briefly with white suds. Breasts were paid special attention to and would be later as well. After every inch of her skin from her neck down was soaped up, Diana began to rub her hands into her soft flesh. She gave soft, appreciative, moans with every erogenous zone she passed over.

As noted earlier, Diana paid extra attention to her breasts. Groped and squeezed, lifted and hugged. Her tits were given every little bit of attention the world’s population had dreamed they could deliver. Ray had recovered and was stroking again right around the time Diana started massaging her famous assets. While one hand remained on her tit, another slid along her tummy and cupped her sex. The moans she had given up to that point were somewhat sexual, given the situation, but mostly just satisfied in their tone. The one she gave as her fingers slid along her petal lips were far unmistakably sexual.

_Oh shit_, he thought. _Am I going to see Wonder Woman masturbate?_ He would. Diana had used the washing of her body as foreplay, so she needn’t spare any more time to it. As soon as her fingers were over her slit, her middle finger disappeared inside. Fingers firmly squeezed her tit in response. For comfort, Diana took a step back and rested her back against the wall. Dutiful hand swapped between nipples as needed, while the other stayed pressed against her vagina.

“Oh, Hera,” Diana whimpered, “How I long for the intimate touch of another.” Ray cursed himself for not being more forward with her in the past, as it sounded like, to him, she would have eagerly accepted him as, if nothing else, a one-night stand. “Man. Woman. I care not which, just send one to me,” she prayed. “Whether it be the attentive ministrations of a woman’s lips worshiping at my altar, or a man’s pride working itself inside me, I’ll shall take either,” Diana wished. “Or both, should your blessings be bountiful!” Wonder Woman squeezed and held her bountiful breast as her fingers hit a specific spot in her blessed box.

_As soon as I’m done here, Diana, I will_ _be that man for you_, Ray promised. He was getting close. Diana was getting close. Her fingers were moving faster, as was his hand. He felt in sync with her pleasure. Eagerly awaiting the climax, Ray held off just a little so he could time it along with hers. Closer, closer, and closer still until finally – the door knocked. Ray came regardless, though Diana seemed to have been interrupted.

“Curses!” Diana cursed. _Fuck!_ Ray cursed. “Wh-Who is it?” Diana called out over the sound of her shower.

“It’s me. Karen!” supposedly Karen replied. _Power Girl? What’s she doing here?_ Both Ray and Diana wondered.

“Come in, Karen,” Diana welcomed, pulling her hands free of her sex and breast. The door slid open and Karen entered.

“Oh, you’re in the shower. I can come back later,” Karen noted in surprise.

“Don’t be silly. I’m always willing to help an ally in need,” Diana said, dismissing Karen’s attempt to leave. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, actually, the thing is my shower is broken. So, I came by to see if I could use yours,” Karen explained.

“Of course! What’s mine is yours,” Wonder Woman happily offered.

“So…should I wait here, or…?” Karen wondered aloud, curious how she was supposed to use the shower if Diana was already in it. Considering what kind of story this is, it’s easy to guess how.

“Nonsense; there’s no reason for you to have to wait for the waters to warm again. Just come join me, I’m nearly finished as it is,” Diana explained with her generous and boner-inducing offer. _I think I might have psychic powers_, Ray non-psychically thought, convinced he had orchestrated the flow of events through will power alone.

“Well…alright,” Karen accepted. After removing her clothes, her bare feet padded into the hard tile bathroom. Ray sat paralyzed as he watched her silhouette grow closer and closer, until finally the door swung open. Not wanting the water to spill out, Karen quickly stepped inside the shower, causing her breasts to wobble and bounce. “Thanks for this, Diana.”

There wasn’t much space in the shower to begin with; designed with only one person in mind. With two huge chests, wide hips, and plump asses – space was tight. However, the women, eager to shower together, made it work. They started platonically enough. Backs to each other, getting themselves as wet as possible. When that wasn’t enough, they turned to face one another.

In the interest of being an ever more generous host, Diana had even begun washing Karen for her. Her soapy hands explored all over. To get a deep clean, Diana made sure to squeeze Karen close. Not to be passive, Karen too began to wash Diana, though she didn’t need to. Who could pass up the opportunity, though? The women covered each other in soap, only to have it wash away, numerous times. The longer they spent trying to get clean, the dirtier they got.

“I must say, Karen,” Diana began with her commanding voice, “your ‘gifts’ were delivered by the Gods themselves.” It wasn’t hard to figure out which gifts she meant. Had she Power Girl’s laser vision, she would have burned a hole through Karen’s chest. Good thing she didn’t. “Their bounty is…well, bountiful.” Diana’s examination was conducted with a hands-on approach. Karen’s galaxy-famous breasts were lifted and bounced in Diana’s examining palms. Despite being a cup or two larger than Diana’s, Karen’s breasts were impossibly perky. That’s Kryptonian genes for you. As if stupefied by their bounce and perk, Diana explored all over the jugs, searching for some answer to the sexy riddle. Judging by the way Karen bit her lip, Ray deduced she didn’t hate the attention.

“They’ve certainly helped me make a name for myself,” Karen admitted. Without them, there was a good chance she would have just been Supergirl’s alternate reality doppleganger, though slightly older. With them, however, and thanks to her viewing window on her suit, Power Girl was a household name. “I’m just thankfull I’m Kryptonian. Otherwise my back would have given out years ago.” The women shared a laugh. Karen’s turned into a moan when Diana gave her girls a firmer than usual squeeze. _I must be dreaming, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to pinch myself to wake up_, Ray thought.

“I wish I had your breasts, though, Diana.” After Diana’s hands dropped away, Karen lifted her own to her comrade’s breasts. Her touch was a bit more intimate, making squeezes and gropes as she tested their fullness. “Such a perfect size and shape.”

“All breasts are beautiful, as they are all gifted by the Goddesses,” Diana pronounced.

“Yea, but not all breasts are this plump and juicy and…mmm…fun to play with!” Karen and Diana laughed. “Plus, you have such perfect nipple placement.” Karen’s fingertips gently circled Diana’s aereolas, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Boldly she let the brown pebbles slip between her closing fingers. “Such a perfect color, too. Like two Hersey Kisses.” _Totally agree_, Ray agreed. Forgot to mention it, without all the breast play going on, but Ray was jerking off again. Just FYI.

“Hersey Kisses?” Diana’s curiosity piqued.

“They’re a milk chocolate candy,” Karen easily answered, never taking her attention off Wonder Woman’s wonderous wonders.

“You believe my nipples to resemble chocolate candy?”

Afraid she had offended Diana, her blue eyes rose back up to meet Diana’s. “In a good way, of course.”

“Do you believe they also _taste_ like chocolate candy?” Diana’s voice grew softer, quieter.

Karen was quick to understand Diana’s intentions now. “I’m sure they do,” Karen said, matching the volume and sexually charged tone of Wonder Woman. “In a good way.”

“Of course,” Diana finished. “Though, there’s only one way to be sure.”

No more words needed be exchanged. Karen sunk her body lower, kissing down Diana’s Greek skin as she did. Down along her breasts her kisses trailed, the water washing away the path of light saliva. Karen’s plump lower lip knocked into Diana’s erect nipple. Lips encircling the nipple, the busty blonde took it into her mouth, sealing her lips against Diana’s taut flesh. Not to be neglectful of the other half of the pair, Karen reached up and began squeezing Diana’s other breast; lightly pinching her nipple.

Satisfied Karen seemed interested in her advances, Diana pulled the Kryptonian back up right and sealed her lips against the blonde’s. Two fantastic pairs of lips pressed together, as two fantastic pairs of tits did likewise. The women hugged each other to be closer to one another, but their abundant chests would only let them go so far. The sensation of their nipples rubbing against one another’s more than made up for the distance their huge tits caused. At a point, their legs began to entangle, as best they could while standing in a running shower. One woman’s thigh would act as a grinding post for the other’s crotch.

Power Girl made the next move. Forcefully, how only a Kryptonian could against Wonder Woman, Karen spun the female half-god and shoved her against the shower wall. The impact shook the shampoo bottle Ray was masturbating behind, nearing knocking it over and blowing his cover before he could blow his load. Again.

Ray looked down and saw Diana’s heavy breasts pressing into the tile, spilling outward. The pressure created a cleavage so tight, that Ray was sure even he couldn’t wiggle all the way through – though not for lack of trying. Karen used one hand to keep Diana pinned while she used her other hand to snake its way to fingering her pussy from behind. Diana breathed heavily and moaned even heavier. Wonder Woman pushed back against the wall – though not to push Karen away. She wanted her tits to hang free, so that she could grab Karen’s wrist and throw her hand against one of said tits.

With super strength Karen was able to push against Diana’s fleshy walls better than most. With super speed Karen was able to vibrate her fingers to tickle Diana’s walls better than most. Power Girl squeezed herself closer. Her not-so-modest chest slid against Diana’s back. Diana shivered appreciatively. As well, she thrust her hips toward Karen, rubbing her ass into her. To feel it better, Karen removed her hand, though only for a moment. Her arm reached around Diana’s waist and her hand dipped back toward her eagerly awaiting lips. Now she could fully throw her hips back against her lover’s, grinding her juicy ass into the wide hips and dripping crotch. Karen also pulled her hand away from Wonder Woman’s breast, though Diana was quick to replace it with her own, more familiar, hand. The hand Karen removed was moved toward Diana’s mouth. Instinctively, Diana took two of Karen’s fingers between her lips, sucking lovingly and sexily.

As Diana approached the orgasm Karen had initially interrupted, she brought Karen’s lips back to hers and embraced her in a charged kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their slick bodies slid against each other. They desperately wanted to press themselves harder into one another. But the water on their smooth skin made it impossible. The struggle was just as enjoyable as their intended goal would have been.

Finally, Karen repaid Diana’s kindness by bringing the Wonder Woman to a crashing orgasm. Diana pulled her lips away so she could moan aloud, filling her bathroom and bedroom. Were her eyes open, she would have been looking directly at Ray as he came to his third climax. Just as her eyes were beginning to flutter open, Karen pulled her back for another deep, post-orgasmic, blissful kiss.

Diana turned, resting her back against the wall, and pulled Karen with her to resume the kiss. A restful exchange of spit between the women as Diana came down from her orgasm. Their bodies were still pressing into one another, but now with less aggression and intensity. Ray was able to better appreciate the soft jiggles and bounces their breasts made as they shifted against each other. It was a gentler, more compassionate display. Though no less erotic.

After Diana had recovered, but before Ray could, she surprised Karen by grabbing her and moving her to the perpendicular wall. Mimicking Karen’s actions before, Diana started to slip down her body, kissing as she went. Karen was sad to lose the feeling of her comrade’s tits against her own, but she was happy with the replacement. Those gigantic tits, even bigger than Wonder Woman’s, so perky and full, were given the love an attention they deserved. What they really deserved was endless worship by a legion of gifted masseuses, as she relaxed in a bath of warm milk. Karen wasn’t one to complain, though.

Dark lips continued their exploration South. Karen’s stomach twitched with each firm impact of Diana’s thick lips, followed by a teasing flick of her tongue. Karen couldn’t help but giggle. Ray had never seen Power Girl giggle. He would like to see it more. Especially because it made her tits jiggle. He was a man of simple desires. And that night, he was getting his fill. Giggling lips parted in a gasp when Karen’s petal lips were met with Diana’s mouth. Ray had also never seen Power Girl in a moment of weakness, yet it was clear that she was entirely at Wonder Woman’s mercy.

Diana lifted one of Karen’s legs and hung it over her shoulder. Karen, in turn, planted its foot against the opposite wall. Her thigh visibly tensed with every strong lick to her lips and naughty nibble on her clit. Practiced fingers and tongue teamed up on Karen’s super tight entrance. Two fingers delved inside, wiggling against her walls and curving toward her G-spot. Her thumb pressed and rotated against the pink nub above her outer lips. Like the skilled warrior she was, Diana attacked from all fronts. She was using all the weapons at her disposal.

“Oh wow,” Karen gasped. “How the hell are you so good at that, Diana?” Diana mumbled something between Karen’s thighs. Karen chuckled curtly. “So, the stories about Themyscira are true then.” The confirmation put a smile on both Karen and Ray’s faces. “I definitely need to visit.” _Take me with you_.

Since Diana’s hands were busy squeezing Karen’s thigh and pumping into her snatch, Karen took it upon herself to squeeze her breasts. As much as she would have preferred Wonder Woman to maul at her mammaries, no one handled her breasts like herself. Both hands were put to work, groping and pressing into her supple flesh. She pinched her nipples and lifted, going as far as she could before the slickness of the water caused the nipple to slip free. Her breasts fell back into place, bouncing several times before settling. In ways Ray hadn’t even thought of, Power Girl worshipped her own breasts as Wonder Woman ate her out.

Diana’s orgasm had been a lovely experience to witness. She had given off a shuddering cry, mixing in the gentle moans she had been making up to that point. Diana let the orgasm wash over her like a wave, embracing the powerful surf. She rode it out with grace and dignity. Karen’s, however, was like a porn star’s – though less fake. It was loud and intense, her entire body tensing up and squeezing. It was a good thing Wonder Woman had the durability to endure Karen’s leg bending back and trapping her arm underneath her knee. One of Karen’s hands pressed deep into her tit flesh, as if it might pop her balloon at any moment. Were there an ounce of silicon in those breasts, she might have. Her other hand, meanwhile, grabbed Diana by the back of the head and pressed her deep against her gushing pussy lips. If their orgasms were music, and in a way they were, Diana’s was classical, while Karen’s was heavy metal. Though he had been unable to cum alongside Wonder Woman, Ray had managed to do so with Power Girl.

“FuuuUUUck!” Karen screamed, her voice raising and lowering. She was still panting when Diana stood, getting ready to wipe the wide area around her mouth clean. Karen wouldn’t allow that. She was all too happy to clean up the mess for her, licking and sucking Diana’s face clean. To share her flavor, the two locked lips again, where their tongues wrestled and traded in Karen’s collected honey. Karen pushed herself off the wall while Diana backed up, giving her space to breathe. “You really earned the ‘wonder’ in Wonder Woman.”

“And you really earned the ‘power’ in Power Girl,” Diana smirked. Her pointed finger directed Karen to examine the wall she had been resting on. There, imprinted into the shattered tiles and dented wall was a mold of Power Girl’s powerful cheeks.

“Whoops!” Karen laughed. “I usually can control my strength during sex better than that. So, kudos to you, Diana,” she complimented, giving a playful punch to Diana’s arm. “Sorry about that, though.”

“Think nothing of it, Karen. I shall treasure it as a memento of this lustful exchange of passions.” With the damaged wall dismissed, Diana turned to more interesting matters. “Shall we go again?”

“Again?” Karen repeated with a wide smile.

“Of course. You gifted me with the scream of Aphrodite. It is by Amazonian custom that any gift be returned three-fold,” Diana explained.

“Does that mean…?”

“You have two more gifts awaiting you.” Diana’s smirk filled in the rest.

“There you go again,” Karen noted, running her hand through Diana’s hair, “being wonderful. Mind if we move things to the bedroom, though? I’d rather not leave any more mementos in your shower. Plus, I should finish up here, and if you’re here too, I’ll just get distracted again.”

Diana considered the request for a moment. After all, she had given Karen a thorough scrubbing before they introduced their lips to one another. However, absence would only make her yearn for her more, so she agreed. “Very well. I shall eagerly await you in the bedroom.” The plan set, Diana stepped out of the warm shower and into the cooler air. After quickly toweling off, Diana entered her bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her.

“So, did you enjoy the show?” Karen asked, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes locked to the shampoo bottle, she turned, holding her hands to her cocked hips. “Come on out, I know you’re there, Ray.”

Though clearly terrified, he was clearly discovered. Ray had no choice but to shamefully slink out from behind the bottle. “H-Hey, Karen,” he sheepishly greeted. He knew he was in trouble, but he couldn’t help but catch a few peeks at her chest as the shower continued to cover them with water. Two slippery pillows that were still trying to get him into trouble. To tease him, Karen thrust her chest out more, then bounced on the balls of her feet. Those powerful jugs bounced, jiggled, and slapped against one another.

Power Girl smirked as she approached. She kept one hand on her hip but moved her other arm to rest against the wall as she leaned closer. It helped to intimidate her prey further, while also disallowing him to be distracted by her generous globes; more than she wanted, anyway. Karen said nothing as she stared Ray down, making him feel smaller and smaller. He considered actually making himself smaller and smaller, to disappear from her judgmental gaze. However, he had to work with Karen, so he wouldn’t be able to hide forever. If things progressed as he feared, he wouldn’t be working with her for much longer.

“H-How long have you known?” Ray asked, wondering when exactly his cover was blown.

“Pretty much as soon as I came into the bedroom,” Karen casually replied, digging in her ear with her pinky.

_Wow. Sooner than I thought_, Ray thought. As if able to hear that thought, Karen answered how she had spotted him so early.

Karen tapped at her ear. “Super hearing. I could hear you beating your meat as soon as the door opened. Took me by surprise, at first. I was so stunned I nearly didn’t take Diana up on her offer! Heh, could you imagine what a waste that would have been?” Ray had to agree.

“I guess you’re going to tell Diana then?” Ray asked, but he had some doubts that she would. After all, she had learned of his existence early on, and yet didn’t say anything. He figured she was just so eager to get into the shower with Wonder Woman that she chose to overlook the peeping Tom.

“I probably should,” Karen considered, “but I won’t.”

“Why?” Ray asked, pressing his luck. Suddenly, Power Girl lifted her hand up to the shelf, palm open and upward. She was inviting him to jump onto her hand. Not wanting to displease her in any way, he went from being figuratively in the palm of her hand, to also literally.

“Gonna let you in on a little secret, Ray, since I know a secret about you.” Karen’s smile widened as she saw Ray squirm. “I’m a bit of an exhibitionist. I know I tell people the hole in my costume is because I haven’t found a symbol, but let’s be honest – my cleavage _is _my symbol. If I felt like I could get away with it, my suit would be even more revealing!” A smirk pulled on her juicy pink lips as she noticed Ray clearly trying to hide his erection. Playing up on that, she added more information than needed. “Yup, nothing gets me hotter than someone checking out my fat, juicy, tits. Or my thick, muscular thighs. Or my firm, soft, ass. I got a lot to show off, and I get off on showing off, is what I’m saying. So, yea, getting spied on while I finger, and get eaten out by, Wonder Woman? Added a few noticeable degrees to an already steamy situation,” Karen said in the steamy shower.

“Do you think Diana also noticed me?” he asked her, terrified of the possible answer.

“Hmm, maybe. Maybe not. I’m not sure,” Karen said, working out the problem aloud. “She doesn’t have super hearing, but she’s a practiced warrior. There’s little on the battlefield she doesn’t notice. And this field,” she said, gesturing to the shower, “isn’t very big, and you’re not as small as you might think. So, either you didn’t see you…”

“…or she did, and she liked being watched, too?” Ray finished her thought.

“Bingo.”

“Wonder Woman? An exhibitionist? Wow.”

“Not as crazy as you might think. Pretty much every female Leaguer who wears a revealing costume is an exhibitionist. Even the ones who cover up, their costumes are still so tight they might as well be wearing nothing at all. It’s just that some are aware of it, and some aren’t, but are unconsciously getting off on everyone leering at their bodies. That’s just my theory, though,” Karen explained. “I can confirm enough of them are, however, to say it’s not a coincidence, though.”

“Like who?” Ray pressed, wanting to know who on the team would enjoy his lustful gaze.

Karen smiled at his obvious attempt. “A girl has to have _some_ secrets, Ray. _Damn_, he thought.

“So…you’re not going to rat me out?” He again wondered.

“Like I said, I probably should,” she repeated. “Exhibitionist or not, I’m guessing you didn’t exactly ask her permission before you decided to decorate her shower with pearls.” His body language at the accusation confirmed her suspicions. “However, also like I said, that was the first time I’ve managed to finger bang Wonder Woman. Needless to say, you caught me in a good mood.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, Karen!” Ray kissed the ground he knelt on, which just happened to be her hand. Lucky for him, and he was proving to be very lucky, she didn’t mind. “I’ll never do it again, I promise!”

“Pump the brakes, Mr. Palmer. I _want_ it to happen again,” Karen surprisingly said. The confusion was written all over him, so she explained. “Now, you can’t go peeping on Wonder Woman again, unless you can somehow convince her to let you, and that’s probably not a gamble worth taking. Besides, you’ll be peeping on me in her place.”

“You…_want_ me to watch you?” Ray seriously couldn’t believe his luck.

“Not just me, but others too. Those ‘confirmed exhibitionists’ I told you about. Assuming, of course, you pass the trial run and deem it worthy to share you. I’m going to have you spy on me, but I don’t want to know when. I’m used to people watching me when I’m aware. While I’m fighting bad guys, while I’m walking around the Watchtower, or just when people are watching my videos…”

“Videos?” Ray interrupted.

“Don’t interrupt,” Karen softly snapped, cutting off that mystery in his mind. “Point is, I always know when people are watching. I want to know what it’d be like if I didn’t know. See if that ratchets up the sexiness further.”

“Won’t you be able to hear me, though? Like before?” Ray wondered, for some reason poking holes in her plan.

“When you have super hearing, you learn to tune things out. Otherwise it’d be all noise, all the time. I’ve heard you fapping, plenty, so I can choose to ignore it now,” Karen explained. Ray wasn’t entirely sure how that worked, but it satisfied his curiosity. “If it provides me with the boost I need, I’ll keep your secret, and even share you with some of my showy friends. If not, well then I’ll turn you in.” Ray gulped. “First, I need to get you out of here.”

Ray knew she had promised Diana, whose patience was shrinking by the minute, to meet her in the bedroom for more sex. “So, should I just wait here, or…?” He asked, wondering if Karen would slip in while Diana was in a sex coma, grab him, and get out.

“Nah. I was thinking I’ll just grab you now, stash you away, and you’ll leave with me after I’m done,” Karen explained as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. She knew he wouldn’t, and that was part of the fun.

“Stash me where?” It didn’t take Ray long to figure out. His eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

“Yup! You, Mr. The Atom, are going to get a chance to be inside Power Girl,” she proudly said. “Not only that, you’ll technically be part of a threesome with me and Wonder Woman. Not too shabby for a pervert.”

“But, there’s no way. She’ll-“

“Feel you while she’s finger blasting my tight tunnel? Maybe. Maybe not. That’s just a risk you’ll have to take. That, or you can go the _other_ way,” Karen said grimly. “But that’s just going to be tighter and hotter. Hm, _hotter_ for me too. Maybe I _should_…” Karen trailed off, considering the option she had created.

“I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” What man hadn’t dreamed of sticking it up Power Girl’s butt? Most of those men hadn’t dreamed that ‘it’ would be them, though.

“I thought you might,” Karen smirked. “Now, I plan to go all night with Wonder Woman, so you better be good at working with very little oxygen and intense heat – I’m quite tight,” Karen proudly said. “Careful of those Kryptonian inner walls too. If Diana makes me cum like that again, you might not make it back out.” Ray gulped. “I’m kidding! Probably. You’ll figure it out. Anyway, can’t keep Diana waiting.”

Without any ceremony for the intensity and surrealism of the situation, Karen brought Ray down low and parted her lips with her other hand. Pinched between her fingers, Karen inserted Ray between her labia. Ray felt her fingertip shove itself against him, pushing him deeper and deeper, so it would be harder for Diana to find him. Everything Ray heard from them on was muffled and overpowered by the various sounds of her body. However, he definitely heard her moan when she shoved him up inside her vagina. It certainly wouldn’t be the last moan he’d hear that night, either.

As for how Ray “The Atom” Palmer fared in the middle of Power Girl and Wonder Woman’s tryst, and whether he was later turned in or shared among the other Leaguers who like to put on a show? That’s a story for another day.


End file.
